Ope Ope no Mi
Chapter 765 (Fruit) |user = Trafalgar Law |class = Paramecia }} The Ope Ope no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to create a spherical space or "room", where the user has complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside, making the user a . "Ope" comes from the word "Operation", as the space the user creates is compared to an "operating room" and the user to a surgeon. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called the Op-Op Fruit. It was eaten by Trafalgar Law. Its power was first seen during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, but was not given a name or explained in any way until the Punk Hazard Arc. This fruit is sometimes called the , because of its unique power to grant another person eternal life in exchange for the user's life. The Marines were willing to pay as much as 5,000,000,000 to buy the fruit from a pirate named Diez Barrels. Appearance The Ope Ope no Mi is a heart-shaped fruit that bears a resemblance to an apple or peach in terms of both shape and overall size. It has a stem with a swirling end pointing upwards, and as characteristic of natural Devil Fruits its surface is covered with swirling patterns. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths }} The Ope Ope no Mi allows the user to manipulate anything within a specific area, such as people, cannonballs, and ships in what was described as a "surgical" manner, within a spherical territory bordered by a light blue aura. Through this ability, Law can dismember people from a distance without harming them, lift or displace objects of any size and switch peoples' "hearts", which is shown to effectively switch minds — Doflamingo refers this technique as the . From its first appearance, Law developed this ability to a great extent over the timeskip as now his "Room" covers a much larger area than it did before. He is also able to move himself inside this area at will. Apparently, after switching people's minds, only the user himself can reverse it, but the recipients' bodies must be present in order for him to restore them back to the original bodies. In the case of switched "souls", Devil Fruit powers are maintained within the original body, while voices and other abilities, such as Haki, go along with the switched mind/soul, as seen when Sanji used his Kenbunshoku Haki in Nami's body, due to Haki originating from the individual's spirit. He can also attach separated parts in any manner he sees fit, such as sticking someone's head to a barrel. People separated by this ability are not killed and can still feel their separated parts, regardless of the distance (much like Buggy when he separates himself using the Bara Bara no Mi). Separated parts can be reassembled back to normal. However while separated they can be temporarily assembled in mixed up ways or "attached" onto other surfaces, including someone else's body. In other words, he can cut through flesh and bone without actually hurting the victim. However, when the power is used on an inanimate object, the power will act as a normal cut, as seen when the SAD gushed out of the container that Law destroyed. The effect persists even after Law disengages the sphere. Apparently, victims with Devil Fruit powers still retain said abilities after being cut into pieces by Law, but only parts with "conscience" (i.e. the head) seem to be able to access them while in this state. It also seems that he can switch people's places in his "Room", as he did with Jean Bart and Bepo to protect the latter from a Pacifista in the anime. He is also able to generate electrical charges like a defibrillator. Internal organs removed by this ability will become vulnerable and unprotected. Devil Fruit users who have been split by this power will still feel the effects of seawater if one of their body parts have been submerged. It should be noted that when Law creates his "Room", it remains in that location until Law dismisses it, indicating that the user may not be able to move "Room" once created. This Devil Fruit's ability can also be applied for medical purposes. The Ope Ope no Mi has been described as having "miraculous" properties, having the capacity to cure any kind of illness, but it requires some extent of medical knowledge in order to work properly. As such, if a doctor were to obtain this fruit's power, their medical abilities would be unmatched. Being a skilled and knowledgeable surgeon, Law can use this ability to its full potential. He has demonstrated the medical prowess of this fruit when he cured the giant children at Punk Hazard from their addiction brought by Caesar's drugs. }} The greatest power of this fruit, which has earned its repute of being the "Ultimate Devil Fruit", is the ability to grant another person eternal youth via the , though performing this feat comes at the cost of the user's life. Weaknesses A drawback to the fruit is that the user of the Ope Ope no Mi can only use its powers within a specific area, so if the target moves outside the area, they are immune to its powers. It appears that Law has to make hand gestures to use certain attacks. Furthermore, while Law can control everything within a particular area, if he is not focused on an opponent they can still move freely, as seen when Vergo was able to retrieve Law's heart while he was distracted. In order for Law to swap objects or people inside the Room, there must be an object to swap with. It was also hinted by Smoker that a Logia's intangibility may offer some level of protection from the fruit's powers, since he was seen confronting Law head-on in partial smoke form without having any part of him jumbled up. However, it seems that if a Logia user has a part of them severed by Law's power, then that part of them becomes independent of their own respective Devil Fruit power; this means that it can be harmed without the Logia fruit protecting it from damage, as seen when Caesar killed Monet (a Logia user) by stabbing her heart, without the use of Haki or Seastone. Rosinante said that a lot of medical knowledge is required to use the Ope Ope no Mi to its fullest extent. In addition, Smoker also strongly insinuated that sufficient proficiency with Haki may offer some resistance. But in spite of this, Law was able to cut Vergo in half even after the Marine Vice-Admiral invoked Haki throughout the entirety of his body, implying that Law's skill has surpassed Vergo's. A major weakness is that the more he uses the fruit's power the more it depletes his stamina. Overusage can even result in a shortening of lifespan. Other than this, the Ope Ope no Mi has no other revealed weaknesses aside from the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage Law typically uses his Devil Fruit powers together with his swordsmanship, making his sword a "scalpel" of sorts while his powers are active. It was stated by Smoker that the territory generated by Law marks the range of how long Law can strike targets from afar. He generally uses the warping aspect of power to his advantage, at both in and out of battle, to help obtain things that are otherwise beyond his physical reach. He can also use the fruit's powers to aid him in his medical operations, for example by cutting his patients into pieces so as to methodically remove undesirable objects or substances from their bodies. It was by using this ability that he managed to remove the Amber Lead that accumulated within his own body, thus saving himself from the otherwise incurable lead poisoning, and the primary reason why he even ate the fruit in the first place. He can also use his ability for long-distance transportation by creating two Rooms and teleporting from one to the other. In the anime, he cut his surrounding into pieces and used the debris as projectile weapons. Law used this power to turn the people on Punk Hazard, who lost the use of their legs due to a chemical-weapon explosion on the island, into centaurs and satyrs. The Ope Ope no Mi makes Law well-suited at fighting long-range battles, since he is practically at full control of an area where anything can happen for as long as his powers are active. However, he is just as formidable in close-range combat, having defeated Vice Admiral Smoker in this manner, and then later one of the Yeti Cool Brothers using an offensive contact technique. The fruit can be used to grant another person eternal youth in exchange for the user's life, something Doflamingo originally tried to brainwash Law into doing upon discovering the child ate the fruit. However, Law states that he has no interest in this particular ability, least of all for his enemy. Attacks * : The precursor to the majority of his attacks, Law creates a spherical space around his targets, in which he can manipulate anything he wants in a variety of ways. This was first seen used against some Marines during the escape from the Human Auction House. He can hold the activation of his Room by creating a small circle around his hand which later will expand to form the Room itself. The size of the Room can vary from a few metres wide to surrounding an entire building, although larger Rooms require more effort. The color of Room is transparent, with only the borders visible, so Law can hide it from his enemies if he makes it large enough beyond the their eyesight. * : Within the space created from Room, Law can switch the places of any object inside the space. An example is when he switched a decapitated Marine's head for a cannonball coming towards him, attaching the ball of iron back to where the Marine's head used to be. This was first seen being used against some Marines during the escape from the Human Auction House. Interestingly, it is shown that he can bring objects to himself without the need for switching with another object. During his confrontation against the Straw Hat Pirates, Law showed that he can use this technique to swap non-physical items such as minds, effectively putting one person in another one's body, though before he can do this he needs to do a thrust motion at each person, to bring their "heart" out, although if the 'hearts' are already not in the original body he simply needs to make a gesture without the thrusting motion. In the case of Tashigi, switching hearts made her lose consciousness. He can also use this move to switch himself with other objects in order to dodge attacks or travel. He later used this attack to bring Franky and Chopper back to their original bodies. warship.]] * : Law uses his ability to levitate an object within his Room. To use this technique, Law performs a lifting motion with his index finger (by pointing upwards). This technique is first seen being used against the G-5 Marines, and is powerful enough to lift a battleship and some of the water it was in, into the air. He can also use Takt to raise stone thorns from the ground to impale his enemies. * : Law scans people inside his Room by imbuing his sword with the fruit's energy and beaming it through the crowd, using it much like an x-ray machine. This allows him to see the location of any items on the scanned people, selectively switching away any items they may have on their person. It was first used to steal all the Den Den Mushi from a group of G-5 Marines. * : Law strikes his opponent in the chest with his bare hand, causing their heart to fly out of their body, encased in a glass-like cube. This attack leaves a square shaped hole on the opponent's body where the heart was and presumably tires the victim in some way, since Smoker panted heavily after Law succeeded at depriving him of his heart, although it does not seem to kill the victim. It was first seen being used on Smoker. Squeezing or beating the heart-cube inflicts great pain and internal damage on the victim, making this technique suitable for controlling people. Puncturing the heart will cause instant death. In the FUNimation subs, it is called Scalpel. * : Law places both of his palms onto his opponent's chest and releases a strong electrical surge like a defibrillator. This technique was strong enough to defeat Scotch. This is the only direct offensive technique that Law has used so far, which can cause his opponents severe damage. He can also use just his thumbs for this technique as shown in his battle with Vergo. Later, it was shown that he can use it with just one hand while the other was cut off. * : Law charges his sword with electricity in a similar manner to his Counter Shock move and then quickly slashes his enemy, which results in the target being separated into several linear pieces while also suffering an electric shock. It was used for the first time against Trebol inside Room after using Shambles to swap his position with Doflamingo. It is unknown if the cutting itself is harmful or not due to Trebol being a Logia user. According to Law, the cutting involved in this move is different from the cutting used in his regular slash attacks, preventing the target from being able to reattach their own body. A radio knife is a surgical instrument that uses a high-frequency electric arc to cut through or cut away tissue. * : While aiming at his target, Law rushes towards them with his sword stretched out in order to stab them. Once the sword connects, Law makes it "fire" like a gun, making the target bleed in the aimed spot while pushing them back a fair distance. Law's signature ability of being able to cut objects from afar can still be used while performing this move, as seen when he cut through Trebol's "Hanamizu Shinken Shirahadori" without having to touch it with his sword, but the move can still be blocked by hitting the blade from the side. First used against Trebol, but it was interrupted by Doflamingo before it made contact. It was first seen used successfully against Doflamingo himself. * : Law creates a short blade of energy before stabbing his opponent with it. This technique destroy his victim's internal organs without leaving any external wounds; according to Law, not even someone like Doflamingo can survive this. This was first used against Doflamingo. A gamma knife is a method of radiosurgery which is used to treat brain tumors. Video Game-only Attacks * : A technique only used in the video game One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. Standing in one side of Room, Law slashes from top to bottom. * : A technique only used in the video game One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. While down on one knee, Law teleports himself from one side of the Room 'to the other. * : A technique only used in the video game One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. After falling on his knees, Law creates Room ' with him in its center and slashes horizontally. * : A technique only used in the video game One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. Standing in one side of Room, Law slashes from bottom to top. * : A technique only used in the video game One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. In the space created from Room, Law cuts those within many times, then finalizes it by replacing the victim's head with a cannonball. History According to Diez Barrels, this fruit was once eaten by a doctor in the past. Said doctor became a legend as the Ope Ope no Mi allowed him to perform miraculous operations that cured all kinds of diseases. When Donquixote Doflamingo escaped Mariejois, he took with him the knowledge of the Holy Land's national treasure, which would allow him to conquer the entire world if he were to combine it with the Ope Ope no Mi's ability to grant him eternal life. For this reason, he sought for this Devil Fruit. About six months after his brother, Donquixote Rosinante, left the crew with Law to search for a cure for Amber Lead Syndrome, Doflamingo got news of the Ope Ope no Mi being sold to the Marines by a pirate who did not know of the fruit's true potential, and contacted Rosinante to inform him of this. Doflamingo ordered the two runaways to return to the crew, and once the crew stole this fruit from the transaction, Rosinante was to eat the fruit and use its powers to heal Law. What Doflamingo did not inform his younger brother, however, is that he intended to order Rosinante to use the Perennial Youth Operation on him, granting Doflamingo eternal life. Rosinante had already figured out Doflamingo's unspoken intention, and, being a spy for the Marines who already possessed a Devil Fruit power, decided to circumvent this transaction himself, so he could feed the fruit to Law and save him from the Amber Lead Syndrome. Eventually, Rosinante succeeded in stealing the Ope Ope no Mi and was en route to Law when his clumsiness caused him to tumble off a cliff. He was then subsequently ambushed by the pirates from whom he stole the fruit. Despite being shot all over, Rosinante successfully returned to Law with the fruit and force-fed it to him, giving him the power to save himself from the Amber Lead Syndrome. When Doflamingo is notified about this by Rosinante himself, he grew infuriated by this setback as he never wanted Law to eat the fruit in the first place. This made Doflamingo shift his plan to "educate" Law into seeing the importance of dying for him, in order to gain eternal youth at the cost of Law's life, unaware that Law heard this heartless comment while hidden. Law, on the other hand, plotted to use this power, amongst everything else he has, to defeat Doflamingo and avenge Rosinante. Ever since Law betrayed the crew, the Donquixote Pirates have been desperate to retrieve the power. Trivia * The powers of Ope Ope no Mi are essentially an inversion of the powers belonging to the Bara Bara no Mi; with Law splitting everything else instead of himself (though it is revealed that Law can utilize the power on himself, as he did with his own heart). The main difference, then, is that Law must manually perform some action to modify himself, whereas one with the Bara Bara no Mi will reflexively separate if need be. * This is the first Devil Fruit used by a Supernova to be named (other than Luffy's), 158 chapters after its initial appearance. * Counter Shock is similar to Enel's technique Vari, albeit without specifying the voltage. * This is the third Devil Fruit confirmed to give someone an elongated lifespan (albeit not the user), the first being Yomi Yomi no Mi, if the user's flesh has been rotted off by the time they are revived; the second is the Hobi Hobi no Mi, which gave Sugar and all of her toy victims eternal youth. * This is the eighth canonical Devil Fruit to have its appearance prior to consumption revealed, and the 6th to be shown as it was consumed. * This is one of the two Devil Fruits confirmed to shorten the user's lifespan if used in one particular way, the other one being Chiyu Chiyu no Mi. In this case, the Ope Ope no Mi actually cost one's life instead of shortening it. * This fruit's appearance of a peach, along with its ability to give eternal youth, may be a reference to the mythological Peaches of Immortality. In Chinese mythology, peaches symbolize immortality, or the wishes of a long and healthy life. * The Ope Ope no Mi's price, 5,000,000,000, is the highest monetary value to be ever stated in the series. * The Ope Ope no Mi is one of the few Devil Fruits to show a limit to the frequency of its use or that fatigues the user. Most other Devil Fruit abilities can be used seemingly endlessly without draining the user's stamina. References External Links * Surgery - Wikipedia article on the concept the fruit's power revolves around. * Operating Theater - Wikipedia article on the type of room Law's Room is based on. * Dissection - Wikipedia article on one of the applications of the fruit's power. * Defibrillation - Wikipedia article on the concept Law's Counter Shock is based on. * Amputation - Wikipedia article about the main usage of the fruit's power. * Electrosurgery - Wikipedia article on the concept Law's Radio Knife is based on. * Eternal Youth - Wikipedia article about the aspect of this fruit's ultimate ability. * Peach - Wikipedia article about the fruit that the Ope Ope no Mi takes the form of. Site Navigation ca:Ope Ope no Mi it:Ope Ope pl:Ope Ope no Mi Category:Paramecia